magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Pugeon
Pugeons are used as messengers and carriers by the magi of the Keep, able to carry documents and items to others. Their powers allow them to conceal small items they are carrying in their mouth or on their body from all prying eyes, appearing to everyone as a normal dog. A special command word is usually needed to activate the power, one that needs to be imprinted into the mind of the pugeon at a young age. Only a person who knows the command word can make the items reappear and thus get at them. Even death will not make this magic end, and “having a pugeon’s loyalty” is proverbial for doing your duty no matter what. Generations of magi have conducted research into how this power works, to find out if it is a mere illusion or whether the pugeon can shift the items to another plane of existence, but so far, no conclusions have been drawn. Messenger pugeons are small, but sturdy and agile. They can run for a long time, wiggle through holes easily and weave between the legs of a crowd skillfully. They also have a keen nose that allows them to track down their master or the recipient of a message quickly and without trouble. They are highly sought-after dogs, especially among the nobles of Synara City, where they can be be seen running through the streets regularly. Egg This black egg has a dark spot on it. It seems to come with a scroll. Hatchling This hatchling, a dark-colored young dog with a blunt snout and flopping ears, might look a bit silly, but it shows alertness and a keen mind. It is very playful, running around and chasing after insects while barking and wagging its small tail excitedly. It especially loves to play at fetch or hide-and-seek, honing abilities that it will need for its tasks once it is an adult. You have already started imprinting your special command word onto it, using it at opportune moments, and it already reacts to it. Whenever you use it, the stick or other item it is carrying will flicker out of sight for a short while. Adult Now that it has grown up, your pugeon has fully mastered its powers. It can now easily make items it carries vanish whenever and for as long as it likes at a single command. It seems to be very intelligent, understanding orders that would confound most normal dogs. The pugeon is still playful and when you’re outside the Keep, it keeps you on your toes. You gladly humor it, though, as the exercise helps to keep it slim and agile, knowing that pugeons tend to grow fat when not active enough. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 219 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (July 2011) * Released: July 1st, 2011 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Morgaln * Gender Dimoprhism: **Males have red collars **Females have purple collars Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Canines Category:Dogs Category:Pugeons Category:Gender Dimorphism